En fin de compte tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire de chaussettes
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Harry a égaré ses chaussettes fétiches. Et Harry veut vraiment les retrouver !


En fin de compte, tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire de chaussettes

Ron se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois, il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis un moment déjà. En fait il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis qu'Harry l'avait brusquement réveillé en lui arrachant ses draps. Ron avait hurlé au scandale réveillant ainsi leurs autres colocataires. S'en été suivi un concert de braillements, de bâillements et d'insultes bien senties. Mais tout ceci n'avait pas arrêté Harry. Il avait retourné chaque drap de chaque lit. Et ce manège durait depuis bientôt une heure. Il était huit heures du matin, et on était samedi. Ron s'assit sur son lit et regarda Harry qui était à plat ventre en train de balayer du regard sous son armoire.

-Au cas où ça t'aurai échappé, nous sommes samedi et il est huit heures du matin. Huit-heures-du-matin. Je ne sais pas pour Dean, Neville et Seamus mais moi j'aspirais à faire la grasse matinée. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches, par Merlin ? débita-t-il d'une traite.

Harry soupira, se mit sur les genoux et tourna la tête vers Ron.

-Ma paire de chaussettes fétiche, lui répondit-il avec un air ennuyé.

Ron le regarda en se demandant s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il faisait exprès d'être aussi idiot. Qui cherche une paire de chaussettes un samedi matin ? A huit heures ? Harry Potter.

-Tu quoi ? Laisse-moi récapituler. Tu m'as réveillé sans douceur aucune pour une paire de…chaussettes ? Dis-moi si je me trompe, hein. Tu m'as réveillé pour une foutue paire de chaussettes.

-Oui, c'est bien ça, bravo Ron ! ironisa Harry en grimaçant. Bon, plus sérieusement, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Harry allait le faire craquer. Quoiqu'en disent les gens, Ron n'était pas si impulsif. Non, Ron savait se retenir. Enfin, parfois.

-NON MAIS T'AS LE QI D'UNE MOULE OU QUOI ? PERSONNE NE CHERCHE UNE FOUTUE PAIRE DE CHAUSSETTES UN FOUTU SAMEDI MATIN A HUIT HEURES ! vociféra-t-il, hors de lui. REFAIS MOI UN COUP PAREIL ET JE TE JURE QUE TU-SAIS-QUI N'AURA PLUS PERSONNE AVEC QUI SE BATTRE !

Ni une ni deux, Ron referma ses rideaux et se terra bien au chaud dans ses draps en grommelant. Harry fixa les rideaux rouges du lit de Ron interloqué. Qu'avait-il fait de si grave ? Il lui avait juste posé une toute petite question. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit de Neville et voulu ouvrir les rideaux pour lui demander où étaient passées ses chaussettes fétiches mais à peine approcha-t-il la main de la tenture qu'il entendit un faible mais sec : « Même pas en rêve ! ». Mais qu'avaient donc tous ses camarades ? Sûrement une mauvaise nuit et cela pouvait se comprendre, les ASPICS approchants. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il arriverait à trouver ses chaussettes aussi, il sortit du dortoir des septièmes années en se disant qu'il aurait plus de chance dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ooooo

Hermione s'éveilla doucement et s'étira longuement en gémissant de plaisir. Elle ne s'accordait que rarement de dormir jusqu'à neuf heures un samedi matin (elle avait tellement de choses à réviser pour les ASPICS) mais elle avait exceptionnellement décidé de faire la grasse matinée ce samedi-là. Elle ouvrit ses rideaux d'un geste vif, et chaussa ses chaussons roses pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain en prenant garde de ne réveiller aucune de ses colocataires. C'est en chantonnant qu'elle se doucha, s'habilla et se refit une beauté. Fin prête, elle alla chercher les cours qu'elle souhaitait réviser dans la matinée qui étaient restés dans sa malle : Histoire de la Magie, Potions et Botanique. Elle rangea ses cours dans son sac et descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en se remettant à chantonner. Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle commune et trébucha sur un des coussins des nombreux canapés qui, on-ne-savait-pourquoi, était parterre.

-Et…merd…zut, s'exclama t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en O devant le chaos total qui régnait dans la salle. Les coussins étaient éparpillés de-ci de-là, les canapés étaient retournés et les tables avaient toutes été repoussées dans un coin, bloquant l'accès aux dortoirs des garçons. Croyant à une mauvaise blague des Serpentards, Hermione dégaina sa baguette au cas où quelque chose surgirait de nulle part. Elle entendit un bruissement étrange venant de derrière un des seuls fauteuils encore à sa place et sans réfléchir elle lança un sort d'immobilisation mais celui-ci rata sa cible et rebondit sur le canapé pour revenir dans sa direction. Ce n'est de peu qu'elle évita son propre sort en se jetant à plat ventre sur sa droite.

-Non mais t'es malade Hermione ? cria une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Hermione se releva péniblement en dépoussiérant son jean et leva les yeux vers Harry qui la regardait avec un air furibond, les deux mains sur les hanches.

-Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai cru que les Serpentards avaient encore fait des leurs. Elle désigna l'état de la salle avant de reprendre. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement avant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-Je cherche un truc, je rangerai après.

-Comment ça, tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a tout saccagé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris exactement ? Et tu cherches quoi au juste ?

-Ma paire de chaussette fétiche, lui répondit-il naturellement. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue ? Elle n'est pas dans mon dortoir.

Hermione inspira longuement en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de souffler un grand coup. Que ce soit Ron ou Harry, ils allaient la rendre chèvre.

-Tu cherches ta paire de chaussette fétiche dans la salle commune ? Sérieusement, tu pensais vraiment la trouver entre les coussins et les lattes d'un des canapés ?

Harry la fixa un moment dans le blanc des yeux avant de se saisir des livres de la bibliothèque en acajou et de les balancer à même le sol sans aucune considération. Hermione serra les dents, s'élança vers son ami et lui saisit fermement la main.

-Tu crois faire quoi là, sombre idiot ? hurla t-elle, rouge de colère. Un livre ça se chouchoute ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ce fatras car j'avais pour ambition de réviser mes cours ici mais il est hors de question que je révise dans un chaos pareil ! Non mais !

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, Hermione parti furibonde prendre son petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Hermione était si énervée. Il avait juste déplacé quelques livres. Il soupira en jetant des Accio à tout va pour ranger la salle commune. Sûrement était-elle de mauvais poil parce qu'elle avait eu un E à son dernier devoir de Potions. Une fois la salle complètement remise en ordre, il mit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et enfonça ses mains dans celles de devant avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle afin d'aller y petit-déjeuner. Toutes ces recherches lui avaient creusé l'appétit.

Oooooo

Morgan MacAllister marchait dans le quatrième couloir nord-est du cinquième étage du château de Poudlard cherchant le fameux tableau dont lui avaient parlés ses parents. Son père, Balthair, lui avait raconté comment sa mère, Iseabail, et lui s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. C'était lors de leur première année à Poudlard, au mois de Novembre. Son père avait été réparti à Serdaigle et sa mère à Poufsouffle aussi ne s'étaient-ils pas croisés avant. Ou plutôt n'avaient-ils pas fait attention l'un à l'autre. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, ils s'étaient détestés. Balthair n'avait pu se retenir de montrer tout son savoir lors d'un cours en commun avec les Poufsouffles mais dans sa hâte il s'était trompé de réponse. Sa mère avait alors ricané en le mouchant ironiquement. S'en été suivi une bataille perpétuelle dont Hagrid, le garde-chasse, lui avait souvent parlé en rigolant. Cette bataille avait pris fin le dernier jour de septième année quand ses parents s'étaient avoué leur amour réciproque devant le fameux tableau.

Il dépassa les armures vides des Chevaliers Anonymes qui se chamaillaient pour savoir qui d'entre eux était le plus preux et le plus digne de courtiser la Damoiselle aux Cheveux Pourpres de la troisième tapisserie du sixième étage. Les laissant à leurs duels, il continua jusqu'à l'embranchement qui débouchait sur le septième couloir nord-sud. Il bifurqua à droite, tout en comptant les tableaux. Son père lui avait dit que c'était le vingt-quatrième sur le mur gauche. Arrivé devant, il sourit. Le tableau représentait les terres d'écosses. Il connaissait bien ces lieux tranquilles, il venait y jouer très souvent étant petit. Il contemplait le soleil qui se couchait doucement, teintant la peinture d'une jolie couleur rose-orangée quand il entendit un cri. Il se retourna brusquement vers l'origine de ces hurlements et fut plus qu'étonné de la scène dont il était témoin.

-Mais enfin, avez-vous perdu la tête, jeune homme ? hurlait un marchand de légumes magiques au garçon qui secouait furieusement son tableau. Morgan vit l'homme essayer tant bien que mal de se retenir au cadre mais son assaillant accentuait les secousses comme s'il essayait d'en faire tomber quelque chose. Morgan couru au secours du marchand en arrachant le tableau des mains d'Harry Potter.

-Potter ? s'étonna t-il. Il garda jalousement la peinture entre ses bras, comme un barrage à la folie qui semblait habiter Harry Potter. « Mais à quoi tu joues, laisse ce pauvre homme tranquille. »

-Oui, jeune homme, laissez-moi tranquille ! piailla le premier concerné.

Harry Potter le regarda d'un œil torve et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Il se rapprocha un peu, Morgan recula. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Puis Harry lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui demanda sous le ton de la confidence :

-Dis Morgan, tu n'aurais pas vu ma paire de chaussettes fétiche ?

Morgan ferma les yeux, inspira longuement, se tourna vers le mur pour y raccrocher le tableau du marchand qui l'en remercia et soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux en posant les deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu sais Potter, les choses matérielles ne se mélangent pas aux choses immatérielles, lui annonça t-il d'un ton condescendant. Ce sont les lois de la physique.

-J'ai toujours été nul en physique. Tu sais moi, Newton et Lavoisier… répliqua Harry en souriant. Bon, tu ne les as pas vues ?

-Non Potter, tes chaussettes ne sont pas venues par miracle se fourrer toutes seules au septième couloir nord-sud du cinquième étage !

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et sans plus faire attention à Morgan, il entreprit de soulever les tableaux un à un afin de regarder dessous. Quand il arriva au tableau écossais, Morgan senti la fureur lui envahir les tripes. Il stoppa net le geste d'Harry avant qu'il n'agrippe la peinture en se plaçant entre les deux.

-Ah non Potter, tu ne toucheras pas à ce tableau !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je dois trouver mes chaussettes, gémit Harry.

- PARCE QUE JE TE LE DIS ! MERDE A LA FIN ! TU NE TOUCHERAS PLUS A UN SEUL TABLEAU DE CE CHATEAU, TU N'AS QU'A SAVOIR OU TU RANGES TES AFFAIRES ! explosa Morgan, exaspéré par le comportement enfantin d'Harry Potter.

Et il décrocha d'un geste vif le tableau, le mit sous son bras pour partir en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry se demanda pourquoi Morgan MacAllister, un Poufsouffle pourtant si calme d'habitude, s'était énervé avec autant de véhémence. Sûrement était-il en rogne car les Gryffondors les avaient battus trois-cent-cinquante à cent-vingt lors de leur dernière rencontre de Quidditch. Il soupira et continua son chemin sous les bavardages outrés des tableaux. Il avait toujours aussi faim.

Ooooo

Severus Rogue s'éveilla doucement ce matin-là. Il avait passé une excellente soirée et une excellente nuit en charmante compagnie. En effet, sous ses airs sévères et sa silhouette austère se cachait un homme doux, romantique et bourré d'humour. Un humour caustique –certes-mais un humour quand même. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait trouvé en la personne de Poppy Pomfresh une amie très chère. Et en étant tout à fait honnête avec ses sentiments, il espérait réellement que cette belle amitié se transformerait en histoire d'amour.

Ils avaient passés toute la soirée et la nuit ensembles à discuter de divers sujets tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Ils avaient aussi échangés des anecdotes concernant les élèves de Poudlard et c'était ce sujet-ci qui les avaient fait le plus rire. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour assister à l'enchaînement magique qu'avait apposé Poppy à James Potter quand celui-ci avait été touché par le sort de la bougeotte lors d'une énième confrontation entre ce dernier et Lucius Malefoy !

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se prépara et qu'il sortit de ses appartements pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. En règle générale il ne petit-déjeunait jamais dans celle-ci les week-ends mais le désir de voir Poppy était plus fort que son aversion aux bruits et bavardages incessants qui envahissaient la salle chaque matin.

Sur le chemin séparant les cachots de la Grande Salle il repensa une nouvelle fois à la si jolie infirmière de Poudlard, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit ni les tableaux décrochés, ni les tapisseries retournées, ni les armures démembrées. Arrivant dans le Hall d'entrée il remarqua tout de même que le gigantesque plafonnier en cristal de roche qui était habituellement pendu à la voute trônait élégamment sur le sol en pierres. Pensant à un grand nettoyage de printemps (bien que l'on ne soit en qu'en décembre), il continua son chemin sans plus se poser de question.

Il longeait le couloir menant à la Grande Salle d'où lui parvenait déjà le vacarme assourdissant des cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves quand des hurlements se firent entendre. Il reconnut à son timbre la voix de Neville Londubat. Ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs fortement. Depuis quand ce gamin empoté et d'une timidité maladive s'emportait ainsi ?

-HARRY POTTER ! JE M'EN FOUS COMPLETEMENT DE TES FOUTUES CHAUSSETTES QU'ELLES SOIENT FETICHES OU NON ! ON EST SAMEDI, C'EST LE MATIN ET TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX MAINTENANT C'EST MANGER TELLEMENT DE PATISSERIES QU'ELLES ME RESSORTIRONT PAR LE NOMBRIL !

Intéressant. Severus s'approcha à grand pas de l'entrée de la salle et malgré toute l'impassibilité qu'il avait acquise depuis son enrôlement dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Afin d'éviter toute description longue et ennuyeuse à la Barbey d'Aurevilly, il résuma ce qu'il voyait comme étant l'apocalypse. C'était le foutoir le plus bordélique qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et en voyant que les long bancs en chêne n'étaient plus à leur place près des tables (qui elles-mêmes étaient entassées les unes sur les autres), il comprit le coup d'éclat de Londubat.

Il s'approcha alors du fautif présumé qui était à quatre pattes sous la table des professeurs et semblait chercher quelque chose sous le regard furieux de ses camarades.

-Hum, hum. Mr Potter, pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle ? Si tant est que cela soit à la hauteur de votre cerveau ridiculement lent bien entendu, susurra-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

Il vit alors Harry Potter sursauter et se cogner la tête sous la table (toujours en chêne massif) et ricana intérieurement quand il cligna des yeux pour retenir une larme de douleur. C'est toujours à quatre pattes qu'il leva la tête vers son professeur de Potion et qu'il lui demanda d'une voix candide : « Professeur, vous n'auriez-pas vu mes chaussettes fétiches ? »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Severus. Cet horripilant gamin avait causé tout ce foutoir juste pour une paire de chaussettes.

-Potter, vous vous trouvez dans une école de sorcellerie. Et que fait-on dans une école de sorcellerie ? Je vous le donne en mille, on apprend à jeter des sorts, débita-t-il à grande vitesse sentant la colère monter en lui. Il me semble donc que votre Professeur d'enchantements qui est un homme très compétent à sûrement dû vous apprendre le sort d'attraction ! Cela dit avec vous je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose. Alors par Merlin, Morgane et Arthur, utilisez votre foutue magie pour lancer un foutu sort ! Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui je vais même vous remontrer comme on le lance.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'il fit le mouvement de poignet approprié tout en récitant haut et fort la formule d'attraction : « _Accio_ _chaussettes fétiches de Potter_ ».

La foule s'était au fur et à mesure rassemblée pour voir qui était le pauvre élève qui était la cible du méchant Maître des Potions et ce fut sans aucune surprise qu'il s'agissait encore et toujours du célèbre Harry Potter.

On pouvait voir s'amasser derrière Neville Londubat les célèbres Gryffondors Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et pas loin derrière un Poufsouffle nommé Morgan McAllister qui se trimballait avec un tableau sous le bras. Tous avaient l'air de très mauvaise humeur et fusillaient Harry du regard.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, un vacarme se fit entendre dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. On entendait ce qui ressemblait à un cri humain et des raclements. Quelques secondes plus tard on put voir arriver Draco Malefoy dont la main droite semblait être tirée par une force invisible. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il s'arrêta devant le professeur qu'il desserra la main droite et tous purent voir une boule de tissus informe rouge et jaune.

-Mes chaussettes ! s'écria Harry au grand étonnement de tous.

Il se précipita vers Draco et …lui planta un énorme baiser sur la bouche.

Ce fut alors un concert de hoquet de surprise dans la Grande Salle. Ron Weasley ne faisait plus un geste et semblait avoir été victime d'un Stupéfix, les yeux écarquillés. Hermione Granger fronçait les sourcils comme si elle s'était retrouvée devant un problème d'Arithmancie particulièrement difficile. Neville Londubat avait stoppé tout mouvement bucal et l'on pouvait voir ses joues gonflées de pâtisseries, un donut dans chaque main. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan retenaient leur respiration et serraient les fesses. Morgan McAllister quant à lui n'en avait absolument rien à faire. On pouvait tout de même apercevoir au fond de la salle les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley et Lee Jordan se faire des signes de la main pour engager les paris.

Severus Rogue avait commencé une journée des plus agréables mais ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux l'avait d'ores et déjà gâchée. Un Potter embrassant un Malefoy. Le monde à l'envers. Mais ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu était que Draco Malefoy, son propre filleul ne réagit pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré !

Sous les yeux ébahit du tout Poudlard, Draco Malefoy enlaça Harry par la taille et approfondit le baiser. Et il rigola doucement en s'adressant à Harry.

-Tu les as oubliées hier dans ma chambre, tête de linotte !

En remarquant le nombre impressionnant d'élèves regroupés dans la Grande Salle, Harry se demanda pourquoi ils avaient tous un air étonné sur le visage. Sûrement était-ce la présence inhabituelle du professeur Rogue au petit-déjeuner, il est vrai que ce n'était pas commun ! _Mais_ _quand même_, se dit Harry, _ils en font beaucoup trop. Ils exagèrent !_ Il prit la main de Draco et d'un coup de baguettes replaça chaque chose à sa place avant de s'assoir et de servir à son amoureux un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

Harry était si absorbé par ce que lui racontait Draco et tous les autres élèves (et le professeur Rogue) étant encore sous le choc de ces révélations matinales, personne ne vit Morgan McAllister courir après le tableau qu'il avait gardé avec lui et qui s'envolait désormais rejoindre sa place au septième couloir nord-sud du cinquième étage.

Oooo

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

Et si vous voyez des tournures de phrases étranges ou des fautes signalez-le !

Merci !


End file.
